Boss Rush
Welcome to all of the snailiads that have boss rushes! 10 of them are not yet announced, a quarter of them are not developed, a couple are not produced yet, a few are not yet programmed, but many are not yet discovered. Make sure you read these boss rushes carefully so when the snailiads come out, you'll know what bosses are in the boss rushes. Keep playing snailiad! Snailiad 1 Super shellbreaker- strong version of Shellbreaker Vis vires- Stompy Time/gravity cube- Space box Sun snail- moon snail This part is canon and not fanon. BELOW IS fanon Snailiad 2 Meduim Shellbreaker- Small Shellbreaker Super Shellbreaker- Shellbreaker Vista Vires- Fista Vis Vires- Stompy Blocko- Ground Stone Gravity Cube- Time Cube and Space Box Supersaw- Spinnysaw Super Isis and Sun Snail- Isis and Moon Snail Storm Snail- Rain Snail The Penguin King- Nothing snailiad 3 Super shellbreaker- Shell breaker Cannidoom-cannigoo Vista vires- fista Vis vires- stompy Time/gravity cube- space box nacro spikey- Giant spikey Pyro spin- spinny flaze Blob rocketeer- blob-zooka Fatal acid- Acidic slime Chi snail- Dragon snail Mega Psycho iris- psycho iris Sky snail- Rainbow snail The ultra penguin king- the penguin king Master claw- special to boss rush only Snailiad 4 Call the boss gallery now you can do one bosses. You can do it all. Sheidbreaker-Shellbreaker Bumpya-Stompy Big twizzy-Snatchy Mad spikey-Giant Spikey Gnight Meta Knight- Meta Knight Masked Dedede- King Dedede Psycho blood iris- Psycho Iris Cloud Snail- Rainbow Snail/Rain Snail ???thax.,- ??? Bleed iris- Psycho Iris Two Snailiad 5 Medium shellbreaker Large shellbreaker Gigantic shell breaker Rainbow snail Bluey girl snail Snailia Buddy bud Snailia's revenge Buddy bud's revenge Giant spikey Blobsolka Snailiad 6 Stompy Vis Virus Large stompy Large space box Large moon snail Large sun snail Penguin king Snailiad 7 Time block King dedede Kirby Sun iris Rainbow snail Penguin king jr. Penguin king Snailiad 8 Grass-Eater Super Shellbreaker- Shellbreaker Vis Vires- Stompy who stomped the grass Snatch-o- Snatchy Brachiosauruso- Brachiosaurin (He the final boss who's a dinosaur) Snailiad 9 Buddy bud- Feed him before time runs out to pass through the grey door Stary Super shellbreaker Snailia-win snailia in a race to skip pass the grey door Small penguin king Buddy bud- Feed him before time runs out to pass through the grey door Medium penguin king- (Penguin king's son) Large penguin king- (Penguin king himself) Snailiad 10: Spongebob story Spongebob Patrick Mr. Krabs Plankton Squidward Mermaid Man Barnicle Boy Spongebob's mom and dad Grandma Great Grandma Plankton's gang Pearl Police officers Sandy Sea Bear Sea Rhino Sea Lion Snailiad 11 Super Shellbreaker Vis Virus Time Cube Rainbow Snail Rain Snail Devilblob-mini boss Moon Snail Snailiad 12 (Mini bosses) 5 Angel blobs Devil blob 3 Devil blobs 1,000 blue spikeys 850 red spikeys (Normal bosses) Super shell breaker Evil house of doom 1 Vis Virus Giant bat Evil house of doom 2 Time box King dedede Evil house of doom 3 Snailiad 13 To be announced Snailiad 14 To be announced Snailiad 15 To be announced Snailiad 16 To be announced Snailiad 17 To be announced Snailiad 18 To be announced Snailiad 19 To be announced Snailiad 20 To be announced Snailiad 21 To be announced Snailiad 22 To be announced Snailiad 23 Not yet developed Snailiad 24 Not yet developed Snailiad 25 Not yet developed Snailiad 26 Not yet developed Snailiad 27 Not yet produced Snailiad 28 Not yet produced Snailiad 29 Not yet produced Snailiad 30 Not yet produced Snailiad 31 Not yet programmed Snailiad 32 Not yet programmed Snailiad 33 Not yet programmed Snailiad 34 Not yet programmed Snailiad 35 Not yet programmed Snailiad 36-58 Not yet discovered Snaily 64 DS and DS XL Ufo Giant Ufo Brick Stompy Penguin king Snaily 64 DSi and DSi XL Ufo Giant Ufo Stompy Penguin king Snaily 64 3DS, 3DS XL, New 3DS, and New 3DS XL DevilBlob Normal Ufo Big Ufo Vis Virus Penguin King Category:Snailiad 5